


A Shameful Offering

by KARIN848



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood Kink, Coming Untouched, D/s overtones, Demisexual Kent Parson, Dom Eric "Bitty" Bittle, He just doesn't really know that about himself yet, M/M, Mutual Pining, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sub Kent Parson, demisexual incubus, idiots to lovers, incidental of course but with vampires - well you know, incubus!Kent, vampire!Bitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARIN848/pseuds/KARIN848
Summary: Kent wants to know what's wrong with him. He's an incubus, Feeding should come naturally to him. So why can't he find the desire to feed from anyone other than Bitty? Bitty assures him it's no trouble to help out a friend in need. But what if said friend might be secretly and hopelessly in love with him?Bitty of course is more than happy to lend a -sometimes very firm- hand whenever Kent is in need of energy. And Kent is always there for Bitty whenever he needs a drink, so it's quid pro quo. Kent just needs a little more confidence in himself, that's all.So why is there a part of Bitty that really doesn't want to help teach Kent how to seduce other people?
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Kent "Parse" Parson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	A Shameful Offering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfdesertedstreets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdesertedstreets/gifts).



> Wow, you clicked on my first ever smut fic! Thanks! I just want to give a quick reminder to check the tags, mind how you go, and please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoy the fic! This will be a multi-chaptered thing eventually, and comments help the motivational writing juices flow, haha  
> Huge shout out to all my buddies in the Parse Posse discord! There is no way I would have the confidence to post this without all your support and encouragement!  
> Special shoutouts to [Kerry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladymondegreen/profile), [Anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdesertedstreets/profile), and [Rachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevie_RST/profile) for all your beta/cheering help!!

Bitty is doing his start-of-the-night scrolling through Twitter when he sees a text from Kent pop up at the top of his phone screen.

_Hey I kinda need ur help again. u mind?_

Bitty grins, the edge of one sharp fang peeking out from beneath his lip. Perfect timing! He was going to need to feed again pretty soon anyway. This way, he’ll be all flush and full when he visits Lardo on Friday.

_Yeah no problem, but you gotta help me out in return ;)_

Bitty hops up and starts grabbing shorts and a button-up he had thrown across various pieces of furniture around his room. He runs his fingers through his hair a few times and hopes the back isn’t sticking up too bad. Kent won’t care of course, but Bitty still likes to look his best. He grabs his wallet and his keys and heads out the door, locking up behind him as he heads to the bus stop.

The trip to Kent’s place is pretty uneventful, there aren’t really a lot of other nocturnal types around here besides the one other vampire Bitty met at a local support group when he first moved into the area. As a result, the bus is almost empty besides a selkie girl sitting with her pelt folded up securely in her lap. She’s dressed for a night out, so Bitty figures she’s headed to one of the clubs about ten minutes from Kent’s place. There’s a great gay club they love to hit when the mood strikes them. Or when Bitty tries to psyche Kent up for another attempt at Feeding.

He reaches his stop, and thanks the bus driver before hopping out and heading towards Kent’s ridiculously over-the-top apartment complex. He waves to the doorman who lets him through without a fuss, familiar with him by now after all his regular visits. He takes the elevator instead of the stairs because he’s feeling lazy, rolls his shoulders when the doors open up and he spots Kent’s door a little ways down the hall. He’s one of only three units on the floor.

 _This rich asshole_ , Bitty used to think whenever he’d come over when they were first becoming reluctant friends. Now he knows it’s because Kent tries to overcompensate for the life he lived before he became an NHL superstar, having nothing and no one and not knowing what to do about it. Kent uses his wealth as a disguise now, but Bitty knows he sends a lot of it back home to his mom and baby sister in New York. Most of Kent’s personality is a shield. Party boy. Ladies’ man. People person. Most of Kent is just a show for the media, for PR, to make the team owners happy with their purchase.

Bitty thinks life as a professional athlete must be exhausting.

He walks up to Kent’s door and knocks a few times. After a minute or two with no response, he knocks again. Worried, he pulls out his phone and shoots a text to Kent.

_Are you at home?? I’m here but if you’re out rn I can come back later?_

Bitty taps his foot anxiously and perks up when he hears a thump from somewhere inside the apartment.

_omw_

Bitty thumbs away the text just as the door’s lock clicks open. He quickly takes a step back in surprise.

“Good Lord, you look like shit!” Bitty slaps his hand over his mouth immediately. “Oh! I’m sorry honey. I just mean – well–“

Kent looks pale, deathly so. There are deep bags under his eyes, and his usually artistically styled blond curls are hanging limply in his face, unwashed and bedraggled. He’s leaning heavily against the doorframe, looking like he could pass out at any minute.

Bitty rushes forward and throws one of Kent’s arms over his shoulders. Kent hasn’t said anything so far - Bitty checks to make sure he’s still conscious.

“Jesus, Kent, you have to call me _before_ it gets this bad, you hear me? You can’t keep doing this to yourself.” He hesitates just at the threshold of Kent’s doorway. “Uh, sweetheart?”

Kent leans more heavily onto Bitty’s shoulder and sighs. “You’re always welcome in, Bits.”

Bitty saunters into the apartment and plops Kent down onto the sofa, throwing himself primly onto his lap and cradling the pale man’s face gently in his hands. Kent blinks slowly and sighs heavily.

“Sorry,” he croaks out from a throat that sounds like it’s full of gravel, “Thought I could handle it this time.”

Bitty slowly rests his forehead against Kent’s own, feeling its clammy chill. “You stupid boy,” he whispers softly against Kent’s skin. He gently cards his fingers through Kent’s curls, pushing his hair back into some semblance of its usual style. “Still want my help?”

Kent nods weakly and reaches for Bitty’s waist, trying to pull him closer.

Bitty leans in and stops when his lips are a hairsbreadth away from Kent’s own. “Ask me nicely then, sweetpea.”

Kent whimpers pitifully and arches his neck slightly for Bitty to start dragging his mouth across one of the larger tendons. “Bitty…” he whines.

“Mmm?” Bitty presses his smirk against Kent’s neck. He feels the man perk up, starting to shift underneath where he’s got him pinned against the couch. “What was that, hon?” He lightly scrapes the edge of one sharpened incisor down the man’s collarbone.

Kent lets out a loud moan that seems to shock him just as much as it shocks Bitty, who laughs. “Please, Bitty,” Kent reaches up to Bitty’s nape and pulls him back towards his throat.

“Hm, I don’t think you’ve asked me nicely enough yet.” Bitty grins, and pulls away from Kent’s neck, flushed and warm. He cards his fingers through Kent’s hair once more, then grips tightly to the back of his scalp.

Kent hisses at the mix of pleasure and pain. “Please, Bits, touch me-” he pants, “Just touch me.”

“I am touching you, baby, whatever do you mean?” Bitty asks, a little meanly.

Kent tries to lean in to where Bitty’s lips are hovering in front of him again, but Bitty yanks him slightly by the grip in his hair at the last second. He grunts, frustrated. He loves it. “Anywhere, everywhere. My…my neck, just keep touching my neck. Please.” Kent bares himself again to Bitty’s sharp grin.

“You think you’ve had enough to walk down the hallway, sweetpea?” Bitty asks before he peppers Kent’s neck with light kisses.

Kent shakes his head and pulls on Bitty’s thighs. “No, no, right here. I’m good, I’m ready. Do it.”

Bitty lets out a laugh. “You really know how to sweet talk a boy, don’t you, Parson?” Kent whines. “Ok, fine, but you’re gonna complain later about doing this on your couch,” Bitty rolls his eyes fondly, “just like you always do.”

Kent shakes his head. “No, I won’t - c’mon!” He tilts his head and takes a shuddery breath.

Bitty licks a stripe from Kent’s collarbone, up to the sensitive area behind his ear. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he whispers in Kent’s ear before plunging his fangs into the meat of his neck.

“Ah!” Kent hisses and breaths harshly, losing his iron grip on Bitty’s thighs - reaching up to his waist - gripping his shirt - hands travelling anywhere they can reach.

Bitty cradles Kent’s face in his hands as he drinks, keeping his head carefully tilted and unable to jerk away. Kent pants and clutches at Bitty’s ass in his shorts, pulling him impossibly closer. A litany of _please_ and _oh god, Bits_ falls from Kent’s lips. Bitty grinds down hard onto Kent’s lap, causing the man to gasp loudly.

“You’re gonna – _ahh, fuck_ \- you’re gonna have to leave some blood for my dick if you – _shit, do that again_ – if you want me to use it later,” Kent grunts out.

Bitty’s lips slide off Kent’s neck with a chuckle. He holds eye contact as he licks the smear of blood left off Kent’s skin until the wound stops bleeding sluggishly. “You know I need to take plenty of it if you want me to use _mine_ later.”

Kent shrugs. “You make a fair argument there, Bittle.”

Bitty slides gracefully off Kent’s lap, gripping him by the wrists and pulling him up onto shaky legs to lead him down the hall towards Kent’s bedroom. Kent watches with intense focus as Bitty’s tongue comes out to catch the last traces of blood from his lips and fangs. He feels an interested shudder run up his spine causing Bitty to glance back at him and smirk knowingly. Kent barely notices that Bitty has stopped walking until he feels a hand on his sternum press him up against the wall outside the guest bedroom-turned-personal playroom for his cat.

“Distracted?” Bitty purrs. Kent shakes his head and goes cross-eyed trying to keep eye contact with Bitty as he leans in for a deep, probing kiss. Kent tastes the faint remnants of copper near Bitty’s sharp incisors and groans pathetically. He lifts his hand to untuck Bitty’s undershirt from beneath his now-unbuttoned shirt. He gets as far as trailing his greedy palms across Bitty’s bare abs before his hands are yanked away and Bitty presses them firmly against the wall by Kent’s head.

Bitty sees Kent’s pupils dilate at the show of strength and feels a surge of pride. Kent watches Bitty’s sharp grin before shooting his gaze back up to meet dark eyes. Bitty feels the man test his grip against his own and hears him whimper when he finds his arms don’t budge. He squeezes Kent’s wrists once, briefly, and leans in to whisper in his ear, “Keep those there and _do not move_.” Kent’s head hits the drywall with a loud _thump_ as he throws it back with a desperate groan.

Bitty breathes out a short laugh and slowly sinks to the ground. Kneeling at Kent’s waist, he eyes the prominent erection under the man’s jeans in interest. Kent breathes harshly and watches Bitty’s tongue trail hungrily across red lips. He doesn’t fumble with the zipper at all, and Kent mentally curses how he always seems so put-together whereas he’s only ever a breath away from losing his composure completely whenever Bitty touches him.

As if he senses what Kent is thinking, Bitty grins up before leaning close and sucking damply at him through his boxers. Kent lets out an embarrassingly high-pitched gasp and clenches his fists where they sit obediently against the wall where Bitty left them. He feels his nails biting crescents into his palms, but the pain takes a back seat to the pleasure he feels at the sight of a strawberry blonde head of hair bobbing around his crotch. Bitty better get to the main event soon, because the delicious friction of spit-soaked fabric against his dick is going to end this party before it even starts.

Right when Kent is about to break, Bitty reaches up to play with the elastic sitting low on his hips. Kent realizes with shock that he’s been muttering a stream of _please, please, please_ for who knows how long at this point. He swallows his pleas and fights a harsh blush, raising his head up towards the fancy molding along where the wall meets the ceiling. He sighs at the feeling of a comforting hand running up and down his shaking thigh.

“Love it when you beg for me, sugar.” Bitty rises back up to his full height and surges towards Kent’s mouth, pulling him into a long, wet kiss that leaves Kent dangerously weak in the knees and at immediate risk of tumbling down onto the hardwood laminate of the hallway floor. “Take me to bed,” Kent moans when Bitty finally lets him come up for air- “Make me yours.”

Bitty selfishly cradles the flash of heat that remark sends to the pit of his stomach. “Oh, honey,” he drawls as he pulls Kent off the wall by his belt loops, “you’re already mine.” Kent melts, wrapping himself around Bitty and bursting out into surprised laughter when Bitty grips him by the back of his thighs and lifts, pulling him up into his arms.

“Have I ever told you how much the manhandling turns me on?” Kent wags his eyebrows down at Bitty as he wraps his legs securely around the other man’s hips. Bitty rolls his eyes and tries – unsuccessfully – to hide his fond grin, “You may have mentioned it once or twice.” He walks them the rest of the way down the hall into Kent’s bedroom, Kent showing Bitty just _how_ _into_ the manhandling he is by grinding against him. “You need to let me focus here or you’re going to get dropped like a sack of hot potatoes, Mr. Parson,” Bitty chastises. Kent grinds against him a bit more just to be a brat about it, and shrieks when he gets thrown backwards onto the mattress of his California king.

“Take off your shirt,” Bitty demands as he drags Kent by his calves until his ass is flush with the solid line of Bitty’s cock through his shorts. “Can you reach the bedside table from here, sweetpea?”

Kent, whose head was currently trapped in the frantic scuffle of complying to Bitty’s previous demand, flings an arm backwards – where it immediately collides painfully with the corner of said bedside table. “Ah, fuck!” Kent hisses. Bitty leans forward and cradles Kent’s bruised hand in between his own. He presses a gentle kiss against the reddening skin and glances coyly up at him from under his lashes. “Not yet, darlin’, but we’re gettin’ there.” Kent barks out a laugh and shakes his head, sitting up to meet Bitty in a soft kiss.

Their kiss quickly becomes more frantic, Bitty folds his fingers in between Kent’s own, and rolls forward to press the other man back against the sheets. Bitty reaches up – slower and more patient than Kent had been previously – and slides open the second drawer of Kent’s bedside table. He keeps Kent distracted with a tongue dragging across the man’s soft palette, which makes him moan. Kent squirms underneath Bitty while the shorter man fishes out a couple condoms and a familiar bottle of lube. Bitty narrows his eyes and extracts his lips from Kent’s with a wet _pop!_ He glares suspiciously at the bottle and shakes it slightly, turning back towards where Kent is now studiously avoiding his scrutinizing stare. “Kent…” Said man shrinks back and releases his legs from their vice grip around Bitty’s hips. “Have you used this at all since I was here last?” Bitty asks, judgmentally.

Kent runs the hand not still entwined with Bitty’s roughly through his hair and huffs out an explosive breath. “I mean, maybe not?” Kent says, avoidant, “I’ve been…I went out to some people’s places. Put that Grindr account to use since you and Lards helped me make it.” Bitty spots the lie easily based on the way Kent gnaws at the corner of his bottom lip right after he says it. “Kent V. Parson. Please do not tell me the last time you had sex was when I came over here a _month ago_.”

Kent huffs again and finally pulls his shirt off from where the collar had gotten tangled around his neck. He tosses it angrily towards the doorway of his in-suite bathroom. “What do you want me to say here, Bits? That I haven’t been able to get it on with anyone since you? That I’m the world’s shittiest incubus and my game is abysmal? That I’m probably gonna starve and die because I’m incapable of feeling attracted to anyone besides-” Kent yanks his hand away from Bitty’s and curls in on himself, the moment ruined.

Bitty sighs softly and sets the lube aside on the mattress. He adjusts himself in his shorts and curls up behind Kent so he can hold him gently. “You’re not gonna starve, baby, you know I won’t let that happen,” Bitty brushes Kent’s hair away from his face, and presses his lips against the back of his neck. “-And you must know that it’s not a hardship on my part to help you feed.” He continues with a grin, giving Kent’s ass a playful squeeze and making the melancholic man laugh weakly. “We’ll find you the right person out there soon, honey, you have to be positive.” Bitty misses the way Kent’s eyes close shut in a grimace. He carefully pulls on Kent’s shoulder to roll him over and caresses his sharp jaw so that the other man meets his eyes.

“You’re never gonna ask too much of me, Kenny.” Bitty says. Kent lowers his eyes. _I think I might already have,_ he thinks to himself shamefully. Bitty leans down and places a soft kiss upon Kent’s forehead, then he sits back up, determined. “Now, we are going to brush off this sadness, I’m gonna finish ridding you of these raggedy jeans, and we’re going to be _intimate_ , darling.” Bitty states, primly. Kent bursts out a laugh. “’ _Intimate?’_ Bittle, I’ve had your dick in my ass countless times, I think you can be frank with me here.”

Bitty pouts and yanks at Kent’s unbuttoned jeans. “Well, you’re welcome to put your dick in _my_ ass, for a change, but we both know you prefer it this way, sunshine,” he says snippily. “-Should get your designation officially switched over to _succubus_ , hm?” Bitty leans down and flashes his fangs, which causes Kent to go bright red. “Shut the fuck up and get to it, Bits, quit teasing me.” Bitty shuffles back so he can peel the man’s jeans the rest of the way off, leaving Kent only in his plain black boxers. “Aw, but you make it so _easy_ …” Bitty smirks and crawls his way back up to Kent’s chest, leaving a trail of nips and kisses across his sternum, up to his collarbones. He drags his nails up the sides of Kent’s thighs just to hear him gasp.

“Are you going to maybe take something off anytime soon, or am I just here to be objectified?” Kent askes haughtily, and stares when Bitty shrugs out of his button-up and slowly lifts the hem of his undershirt, inch by inch. “You’re such an asshole,” Kent huffs with an exasperated grin, but his eyes are glued to the sparse trail of hair being revealed in front of him.

Bitty grins sharply when Kent reaches out to touch his abs and pecs. He flings his undershirt in the direction of Kent’s, over on the floor by the bathroom. “See something you like, sugar?” he asks as Kent proceeds to map his way across every inch of Bitty’s skin that he can reach from his position laying down.

Kent pulls Bitty down by one bicep and licks his way into another searing kiss. “You,” he kisses him. “Are,” he kisses him again. “Perfect.” He buries both his hands into the shortly cropped hairs along the back and sides of Bitty’s head.

Bitty responds by running his own warm palms across Kent’s torso, across and down, until his fingers reach the elastic waistband of the man’s boxers. He extracts his mouth from Kent’s and nuzzles into his throat, huffing warm air across mostly healed bruises of the puncture marks left from Bitty’s incisors. “High praise from a professional NHL player during his pre-season! Thank you, honey.” Bitty licks a trail over the marks on Kent’s neck and reaches under the elastic of his boxers to stroke a hand over Kent’s hardness.

Kent gasps and clutches at the back of Bitty’s neck and shoulders while the man teases him with a grip slightly too gentle and far slower than what he usually likes. Kent groans. “Bitty, please, come on,” he pleads. His nails leave tiny crescent marks over the man’s shoulder blades as Bitty bites his way down Kent’s jaw. Kent scrambles to grab along Bitty’s back and arms as the room fills with the sounds of his gasps and grunts. “B-Bits, I-I think I-”

Bitty lets go of Kent and wipes his palm across his shorts, leaning away to find where he had left the lube and condoms from earlier. “You _bitch,_ ” Kent yelps, reeling from being brought so close to the edge and then…stranded. He presses the heel of his palm desperately against the base of his cock, and writhes against the sheets. He weighs the idea of getting himself off just to spite the man for making him wait. Bitty doesn’t let him think about it for long however, because as soon as he grabs the bottle of lube, he’s wrenching Kent’s hand away from the front of his boxers and shoving it down into the mattress by his head in a perfect mirror of Kent’s position back in the hallway. “Who’s the bitch now, sweetheart?” Bitty asks, honey dripping from the sweet sound of his voice.

Kent raises his other wrist up to lay by the first without being asked, and Bitty rewards him with another long kiss as he pulls Kent’s boxers off his body. He sets the underwear down lightly on the mattress and opens the bottle of lube with a _snap_. Kent draws his knees up and buries his fingers into a nearby pillow, squeezing the goosedown so hard he feels the fabric stretch. Bitty sits back and sighs. “Oh honey, look at you.” He runs one hand lightly up Kent’s shin. “You’re breathtaking.”

Kent makes a noise that sounds like maybe a more vocal reaction to Bitty’s observation got caught somewhere inside his throat. He hides his flushed face briefly against his bicep but turns back towards Bitty because he knows how much the other man likes to watch his reactions. “You’re doing so well, sweetheart,” Bitty says softly, “so good for me.” Kent lets out a quiet whimper and adjusts his iron grip on the pillow.

Bitty pours out enough lube to coat two of his fingers and runs the hand that was touching Kent’s shin slowly down the inside of his thigh, shifting the man’s legs wider into a stance he likes. “You’re always so easy for it, baby,” Bitty coos as he circles the tip of one slick finger around where Kent wants it most.

“You…” Kent whimpers and gasps as Bitty sinks in one knuckle deep. “You make it-” he grunts, “You m-make it…easy.”

Bitty grins and teases Kent with the tip of a second finger as he watched the man writhe across his expensive sheets. “I make it easy to do what, sweetheart?” He watches Kent’s face closely, cataloguing every pleased gasp, frustrated groan, and desperate sob. Bitty loves watching him get like this. He’s only got two fingers in Kent, but it’s absolutely wrecking him. Sometimes Bitty wonders which of them is the actual incubus. Kent never really seems to feed from him very much, but he supposes it must be enough. The two of them always part ways pleasantly flushed and energized after each of their ‘meet-ups,’ after all.

Bitty gets brought back to the task at hand when Kent squirms dramatically and glares up at him with a pout. He chuckles and shoves in a third finger, jarring the pout right off Kent’s face. Tears spring to the man’s eyes and he lets out a stream of, “ _Ah, ah, ahs_.” Bitty leans in close and peppers soft kisses down the side of Kent’s sweaty temple. “You can touch now, if you want.”

Kent has to spend a minute or so, concentrating hard, in order to remember how to actually move any of his fingers. Once he pries them out of the pillowcase and slightly regains feeling in some of his extremities, he rushes to grab any part of Bitty he can reach. His fingers take a tactile role call of shoulders, biceps, forearms, ribs, abdomen – a defeated whine explodes out of Kent’s throat when he encounters the hem of Bitty’s shorts, having not been taken off yet.

“Why the _fuck_ are you still wearing clothes?” Kent snaps as he scrambles for the button and zip. Bitty laughs and removes his fingers with an obscenely wet sound and goes to help him rid the shorts from his body.

Bitty steals a few quick kisses from Kent’s frowning lips. “Because I know how much it frustrates you to wait, honey.” Kent pinks and tugs and the hem of Bitty’s shorts. Together, they pull the offending fabric down over Bitty’s surprisingly muscular thighs – “ _What, I’m not allowed to keep up with my skating just because I’m a creature of the night?”_ – down his legs, over his ankles and feet.

Kent throws the article of clothing angrily across the room towards the rest of it all like it had personally offended him. Bitty shows his approval of Kent’s impatience with a heated kiss. Bitty peels off his briefs while Kent runs busy hands through the shaved sides of his hair, reverently down his neck, and across his pecs. Bitty huffs a laugh against the man’s lips when Kent reaches down for a sneaky squeeze of Bitty’s ass after it’s revealed. “Cheeky,” the Southern man breathes fondly.

Kent gives his ass another squeeze. “Could say the same about you,” he chirps, smug grin plastered across his face.

Bitty thinks he could easily love this man.

But that’s neither here nor there, so he shakes his head and pushes aside burgeoning feelings in order to grab Kent by the backs of his thighs and pull him forcibly down the bed, flush against his body. He grabs one of the condoms off the bedspread and carefully tears open the foil wrapper.

Kent dutifully hands him the bottle of lube with a surprisingly shy smile on his lips. Bitty gives him a quick soft kiss as thanks and tilts the bottle to coat his condom-covered erection. He carefully grips the base of his cock and lines up at Kent’s entrance while the other man anxiously grabs the backs of his own thighs and pulls his knees towards his chest.

Bitty groans in tandem with Kent as he pushes in. Kent himself is breathing heavily, struggling to keep his sweaty grip on the backs of his thighs until Bitty bottoms out. Bitty trails a palm over Kent’s thigh, pulling on his calf to settle it firmly around his waist. Kent lets go of his other leg and tosses that around Bitty’s waist as well, crossing them tightly at the ankles. Bitty twines his fingers through the ones on Kent’s hand and presses deep.

Kent’s eyes are unfocused as he lets out a steady stream of _“uh, uhn, uhs”_ and reaches out desperately for Bitty’s other hand. Bitty catches it easily and presses a firm kiss to Kent’s sternum as he continues to move his hips.

Bitty catches a flash of light in his peripheral vision and looks up to see Kent’s grey eyes glowing eerily as he feeds in earnest. Bitty always gets a sharp thrill during this part – or maybe that’s just the effect of Kent feeding on him? Doesn’t make much of a difference Bitty supposes, as he loves it either way.

He loves that he can provide for Kent – especially in this way.

He loves that – for some reason – Kent chooses to come to _him_ when he needs this; needs to fuck, needs to feed.

Bitty gives another sharp thrust and presses his face into Kent’s shoulder, desperate to hide the obvious love in his eyes. Kent needs him for one purpose at the moment and he’ll be damned if he’s not going to give that to him wholeheartedly. He can’t afford to get… distracted.

Kent squeezes Bitty’s hands tightly and heaves a ragged breath. “I-I’m cl-” he gasps as Bitty’s hips collide roughly with his ass, “I’m so close Bits, I’m _so fucking close,_ ” he groans deeply. Kent squirms up to meet Bitty thrust-for-thrust.

Bitty peppers kisses across Kent’s shoulders, up his neck, towards that spot behind his ear that makes him burn a bright red every time. “Me too, darlin’, me too. What do you need?” he pants into Kent’s ear.

Kent cranes his neck and sobs, “Fucking – _bite me!_ ”

Bitty is all too willing to oblige.

Kent comes fiercely a split second after Bitty sinks his fangs back into the healed wounds on Kent’s neck from earlier in the evening. Bitty drinks deeply and follows him a moment after.

Kent pries the fingers of one hand out of their tangle with Bitty’s and clutches weakly at the back of the vampire’s head, keeping him pressed against his neck while he drinks.

Bitty moans and breaks away from Kent’s skin with a _pop!_ and begins to methodically lick the wound until both he and Kent catch their breath. Kent lets his ankles uncross and splays out like a rag doll. “Jesus, you always know how to take it out of me, Bits,” he huffs with a satisfied grin.

Bitty licks one last stripe across Kent’s neck, and gently pulls his softening dick out of Kent’s ass, making the other man whine pitifully. He placates Kent with a fond kiss to his sweaty temple and leans back onto his knees so he can remove the condom and tie it off.

Kent throws out a hand when Bitty rolls off the bed and heads in the direction of Kent’s master en-suite bathroom. He sighs in relief when he sees Bitty emerge with a damp washcloth. Kent watches with half-lidded eyes as Bitty wipes Kent’s release off of his own stomach before gently wiping down the area between Kent’s thighs and abdomen. He tilts his head up pleadingly until Bitty huffs a soft laugh and humors him with greedy kisses. Both parties briefly lose track of time until they part so Bitty can toss the washcloth and the clothes Kent threw onto the ground earlier into the laundry hamper.

Bitty picks up his discarded briefs and slips them back on as he saunters back over to where Kent is reaching out for him. He smiles to himself as he secretly loves how clingy Kent gets after sex.

Kent secretly loves any excuse to keep holding onto Bitty.

Bitty nudges Kent’s arms gently away and tugs at the corner of the sheets trapped under Kent’s body. “Move over, hon, I gotta get to these sheets. You get a solid half hour of snuggle time before I drag you back out to the living room for a _Housewives_ binge session. It’s been _weeks_ since we threw snarky insults at people on reality television shows.” Bitty yanks the sheets out from under Kent and dives happily into the man’s arms, shuffling close.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Kent says as he throws both arms around Bitty’s shoulders and presses his face into the man’s hair. He takes a deep breath and prays to whoever might be listening that this moment will never end. He wants time to freeze and for Bitty to stay here forever, with him, in this bed.

Eventually, they both get up and throw on some loose-fitting clothing – Bitty borrows Kent’s favorite pair of sweats and Kent laughs when he sees _‘JUICY’_ in bedazzled print across his ass. They make their way back out into the living room where Bitty sits in his usual spot on the couch and grabs the remote.

Kent spies an errant drop of blood on one of the couch cushions. “Ugh! It’s gonna take forever to get another stain out of this thing, why’d you let me do this on the couch? We have to make sure we actually make it to the bedroom next time.” He groans and throws himself lengthwise onto the cushions, plopping his head onto the other man’s soft thigh and sighing as Bitty throws a blanket across his body. 

Bitty rolls his eyes and leans over to give Kent a soft kiss on the forehead. “Of course, dear.” He sits back and starts running his fingers through the messy curls as he chooses an episode to start their marathon.

_This boy._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first ever smut fic ever written (how many times do I have to mention this is my first time writing smut before you'll go easy on me in the comments lol) Anyway, as I mentioned before, I do have plans for this to be a multi-chapter story. But it can serve as a stand-alone for now until I'm finally able to do that! So leave a comment if you'd like to see more of this little AU of mine! And thank you SO MUCH for reading!  
> You can also talk to me about omgcp or BittyParse [here on my tumblr](https://karin848.tumblr.com/) at any time!


End file.
